


The Bookworm Wife

by VanillaHorizon



Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Books, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fictober, Fictober 2020, Fluff, Rare Pairings, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26904040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: Brelyna has her nose buried in her books and Vivian has to draw her out of the pages to make sure she comes to bed.Day 9 of the Fictober challenge.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Brelyna Maryon
Series: Fictober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943434
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The Bookworm Wife

**Author's Note:**

> My first Brelyna X DB fic? I didn't know that I had been neglecting one of my favorite fictional wives.  
> Prompt: "Will you look at this?"

Brelyna still had her nose buried in one of the books Vivian had retrieved from a tomb during one of her adventures.

The Dunmer had been sitting like that for well over two hours and Vivian had been watching her from her comfortable position on the bed for just as long.

"Will you look at this?" Brelyna finally spoke, drawing Vivian from her thoughts.

The Imperial was quick to make her way toward her wife's desk.

"What is it dear?" she asked upon laying her hand on the Dunmer's shoulder.

Brelyna immediately started talking about the relative theory behind whatever magic she had been reading about in the pages of the tattered tome in her hands.

Vivian let her speak for quite a while, though she wouldn't have been able to keep up even if she tried.

"Dear, perhaps we could save the rest of these books for reading tomorrow," she suggested as she gently placed a folded piece of parchment in between the open pages.

Brelyna nodded up to her and smiled as Vivian took the book from her hands and placed it on the table.

She was soon pulling Brelyna to her feet and guiding her towards their shared bed.

A second later, Vivian was sitting down on the edge of the bed with her wife happily straddling her lap.

As Brelyna traced her thumb across Vivian's bottom lip she couldn't help but smile lovingly at the Imperial woman.

"You're wonderful, Vivian," Brelyna said before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"And you, my dear, are the most remarkable woman I've ever had the pleasure of meeting."

**Author's Note:**

> Will tomorrow's prompt end up being another rarepair? Probably.  
> Don't forget to drop some kudos on my things if you enjoyed them.


End file.
